Kita Istimewa
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah singkat antara Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga./Kita memang berbeda./Drabble/Fluffy, maybe?/Warning: SasuHina/RnR?


_**Disclamer: **_**Naruto **_is _**Masashi Kishimoto**

_Kita Istimewa_

—_by _**Lrynch Fruhling**

**W**_arning_

_Typo, Out of Character, Anonymous-enable, Drabble, Second POV _(masih percobaan)

_._

_Special for my beloved daughter_—

_Tiwichan Yukina Aizawa_

_Happy Reading_—

_Kau pemalu dan anggun._

_Dia pendiam dan dingin._

_Bagaikan minyak dan air yang tidak bisa disatukan … ya, setidaknya begitulah komentar teman-teman saat mendengar gosip bahwa kau dan dia berpacaran._

_Ah, sebegitu besarkah perbedaan antara kau dan dia?_

_._

Cekikikan siswi perempuan.

Teriakan siswa laki-laki.

Semuanya berpadu menjadi satu membentuk suatu lagu yang memekakkan telinga.

Kau melihat kejadian tersebut dengan tatapan sendu. Ingin rasanya kau berbaur dengan mereka—turut ikut serta menciptakan ritme-ritme indah yang akan dikenang saat tua nanti. Kau menghela napas panjang, lalu dalam sekali gerakan halus, _amethyst_-mu menoleh ke arah berlawanan, mencoba melihat suasana riuh di belahan lainnya. Tidak sengaja manik matamu bersibobrok dengan manik kelamnya.

Detik pertama kau tertegun.

Detik kedua kau terdiam.

Detik ketiga kau tersadar dan langsung menundukkan kepalamu. Kau berusaha menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang singgah di pipimu kala indera penglihatanmu bertubrukan dengan _onyx_-nya.

_Ah, selalu saja seperti ini_, batinmu, menggeleng pelan.

_Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata … ayolah… mau sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini, hah?_ ujarmu, mencoba menenangkan detakan jantungmu yang berpacu hebat.

Suasana kelas yang tiba-tiba sunyi membuatmu tersentak. Ah, sepertinya Kurenai-_sensei_ sudah masuk ke kelas. Kau lalu mengangkat kepalamu, saraf pusatmu—otak—sepertinya tengah berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh perhatianmu untuk mendengarkan materi yang akan dijelaskan oleh Kurenai-_sensei_.

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan diskusi berkelompok—" Kurenai-_sensei_ mengeluarkan suaranya, akan tetapi langsung terpotong oleh sorak sorai teman sekelasmu yang tampaknya sangat gembira.

"Bisakah kalian diam? _Sensei_ belum selesai berbicara," ujar Shikamaru Nara, sang ketua kelas, membuat teman-teman sepantarannya itu terdiam. "merepotkan." Lelaki berambut nanas tersebut mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah kata yang selalu diucapkannya tiap kali ia selesai berbicara—tentunya dengan nada malas.

Kurenai-_sensei_ mengangguk puas ketika melihat anak didiknya kembali tenang, "Satu kelompok terdiri dari empat orang. Anggotanya akan saya tentukan sekarang juga," tutur guru yang mengajar di bidang sastra tersebut, sukses membuat desahan kecewa yang keluar dari puluhan mulut mungil di dalam kelas tersebut—kecuali Hinata Hyuuga.

Kau bernapas lega ketika mendengar ucapan Kurenai-_sensei_. Ya, setidaknya kau tidak perlu susah payah jalan ke sana kemari demi mencari teman yang ingin menerimamu dalam kelompok mereka.

"Baiklah, kelompok pertama anggotanya adalah Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, dan Tenten. Kelompok dua …"

"kelompok lima … Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga," ucap Kurenai seraya menutup buku absensi, "sekarang silahkan kalian berkumpul dengan teman kelompok kalian."

Suasana kelas kembali riuh, membuat Kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiap-tiap orang memadukan langkahnya menuju kelompok yang tadi sudah ditentukan oleh sang guru.

"Sakura-_chan_! Kita sekelompok!" Sebuah lengkingan menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranmu, membuatmu tersenyum kecil.

"Diam, _Baka_! Kau membuatku malu, tahu!" Sebuah sahutan terdengar dari seorang gadis bermata _emerald_. Sedetik kemudian, telingamu mendengar sebuah teriakan 'aduh' yang bersumber dari pita suara Naruto.

Ah, sepertinya Naruto mendapat satu pukulan keras di puncak kepalanya.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di bahumu membuat kau terlonjak kaget. Kau menoleh ke kanan, mencoba melihat siapa yang menyentuh bahumu.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Kau berujar pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Hn. Ayo, kita bergabung dengan Naruto dan Sakura," ujarnya seraya menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pasangan kekasih yang kini sedang bertengkar.

Kau mengangguk pelan, lalu berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi kau duduki. Lagi-lagi kau menundukkan kepalamu, malu. Namun, hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama dikarenakan kau terkejut ketika kau merasakan sebuah benda—tangan—menggenggam tangan mungilmu.

Kau menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ayo." Sepatah kata terlontar dari mulutnya, seakan tak memedulikan tatapanmu itu.

"Y-ya."

Tiba-tiba langkahnya—Sasuke—berhenti, membuat kau yang sedari tadi mengikutinya juga turut menghentikan langkahmu.

"Hei, Hinata. Kenapa daritadi kau diam saja, hn?" tanyanya, membuatmu tersentak kaget.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok, Sasuke. A-aku hanya sedang malas berbicara," jawabmu sembari menyunggingkan senyum, berusaha membuat ia percaya.

"Hn, bohong. Nanti saat diskusi kau harus ikut mengutarakan pendapatmu karena…." Ucapannya terhenti, terkesan menggantung.

Kedua alismu saling bertaut. Penasaran, kau pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaramu.

"Ka-karena apa, Sasuke?"

"Hn, haruskah aku menjawabnya?" balasnya, membuatmu terdiam.

"Hei, _Teme_, Hinata, ayo ke sini!" seru Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Jangan mengganggu mereka, Bodoh!" Sebuah cubitan mendarat di lengan kiri Naruto, membuat lelaki rubah itu meringis kesakitan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sa-Sasuke … lihat itu. Naruto sudah meminta kita untuk bergabung. A-ayo kita ke sana," tuturmu, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hn."

Setelah menggumam, dia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Begitu pula denganmu.

"Karena aku suka suaramu, Hinata."

Di tengah riuhnya suasana kelas, ia melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang sukses membuat kau menghentikan langkah kakimu. Otakmu kini memproses ucapan, atau lebih tepatnya bisikan yang baru saja diucapkan olehnya. Tak lama kemudian, mukamu kembali bersemu merah.

.

.

_Ya, kau dan dia memang berbeda._

_Berbeda dari Naruto dan Sakura yang selalu terlihat harmonis._

_Namun, berbeda bukan berarti aneh, 'kan?_

_Kita tidak aneh, justru sebaliknya._

_**Kita istimewa.**_

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.  
**

**A/N:**

AHHHH!*teriak gaje*

_First fict SH _selesaii~x'DD*senyum gaje*

Sepenggal cerita yang brlandaskan _drabble_ akhirnya selesai :*

Oke, buat yang belum kenal saya-ceileh- perkenalkan saya Nanat

Untuk permulaan, aku coba buat _drabble_ dulu :D

Maaf jika tidak begitu memuaskan dan _ending _-nya terkesan 'gantung'.

Akan tetapi di sini aku berusaha membuat karakter Sasuke dan Hinata tidak OOC. Ya, Hinata dengan sifat pemalunya dan Sasuke dengan sifat dinginnya :*

Semoga _readers _sekalian puas, ya.

Dan makasih buat concrit-nya kakwi XD langsung ane re-edit :*

Sampai kapan pun kau tetap editorku :*

Dan _fict _ini kupersembahkan buat **Tiwichan Yukina Aizawa **atau **Yukina Aizawa **yang mau jadi _editor_-ku waktu aku masih _newbie _hihi :*

.

.

_**Mind to gimme review and concrit?^^**_


End file.
